A day in the life of Anouk
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: [V:tM] Another story featuring my Ravnos Anouk, and her PC Sire Raph. Warnings- Losta BDSM... see the Author Notes for the full extent of warnings.


_A/N- Continuing story of my character Anouk. This is far into the future (about 20 in-game years)from mythe last fic I wrote... aseverything in the story (other than the bits that happen back at the house) actually happened in game to our characters. The only other thing that I didn't make up was thespeech Raph gave about the new Prince being chosen, etc, etc, and I tried to keep it to exactly what he said. (I wrote this after game had ended that night.) Anyway, I'm posting it now, even though it's not done, because it is so interesting for me to read it since it details an entire game session, and I had forgotten about half the details before re-reading it. Hopefully, I'll figure out an ending sometime before 2006..._

_Warnings- Non-con (Not consential)BDSM rape, followed by semi-consential BDSM, followed by fully-consential BDSM... and don't look at me like that... it was the whole frigging concept of the character! (grin)_

* * *

The pain in her heart was killing her. Or, at least, it would have were she not already dead. Being a vampire had certain flaws and merits associated with it, and for the most part the merits outweighed the flaws. Unfortunately, the recent influx of flaws had created the worst problems she had experienced yet. 

The main cause of all the problems Anouk was facing happened to only be one vampire, named Lucian. Lucian started the problems with Anouk over twenty years before, when he had fucked over Anouk's Master in plenty of ways. And being the fiercely loyal slave that she is to her Master, anything that pisses him off pisses her off too. The fact that Lucian had abducted, seduced, and fucked one of her Master's favourite slaves, only to get the slave to betray her Master later, was the main problem, at least until Lucian decided to abduct others within the city later. And one of those others who were abducted was Anouk herself.

She was the last of a select number of vampires to be taken, and Lucian decided he would have a little fun with her. He kept her with him an entire week, and gave her Master no clue as to where she was. A week after she had been abducted, she was dropped from thirteen stories in the air to the ground, compliments of Lucian, and that's when the major shit hit the fan.

Right when she mentioned to her Master where she had been, she could tell he was seething in fury. He had immediately commanded her to report straight home and be strapped down in the dungeon awaiting his arrival, and already fearing for her unlife, Anouk was quick to obey. Lucian, however, had other plans.

Once she got out onto the road, a shadow portal opened right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do to avoid being sucked into it. Lucian, of course, was behind it, and scolded her for trying to leave, then sent her back in the same way as before (falling from 13 floors off the ground) except this time she had a note with her. The note was Lucian informing everyone that he would be holding a party and wished everyone to attend.

Positively raging by this point, her Master had given her the same order again, and again Anouk obeyed immediately. Lucian again abducted her for the second time that night, but this time, he wasn't just wanting her to be a messenger.

Lucian was very familiar with Anouk's lifestyle, which consisted only of serving her Master in a BDSM type way. Wondering why she willingly submitted to her Master's whims, Lucian decided to figure it out himself. Suddenly, Anouk found herself naked and bound spread eagled by shadows. Behind her stood Lucian with a whip made from shadow, and a curious expression.

"So let me see if I have this right," he said. "You get pleasure from being beaten?"

Anouk, for her part, tried her best to spit in his face and escape the bonds, but Lucian rewarded her effort with the first crack of the whip on her backside. Her very first emotion was one of pain, quickly followed by anger. A millisecond after the whip had actually touched her skin, however, she found herself craving more. Although the voice at the back of her skull was shouting how this wasn't right, a strange new voice at the front kept assuring her that she liked the abuse from this man. As the whipping continued, Lucian started adding elements to the bondage, such as dildos and butt plugs made of shadow, and even went as far as have a shadow penis rape both her ass and her vagina.

And although she hated Lucian with a passion, something out of her power was making her actually enjoy the experiences that she was going through. The whipping felt like nothing she had ever experienced, it was so good. And although she could tell where the scars were going to be, it didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was how incredibly close she was to orgasm, and how frustrated it was making her when Lucian wouldn't let her come. Not that she was paying attention to him as if he was her Master, but he had complete control over her body and her mind. He would build up the sensations, bringing her right to the very edge, and immediately stop, letting her relax for a bit before working her up again. There wasn't even anything she could do to get herself off, as she was tied so tightly and stretched so far, that nothing was able to get close to her clitoris except for what Lucian controlled.

After at least 10 times of working her up and letting her down, she was reduced to begging for release like an amateur subbie. She hadn't begged for at least 15 years, as she had thought she had control over herself. Normally the most she would do was whimper as her Master teased her, having learned a long time before that begging was never tolerated unless He asked to hear it. She had learned patience; to enjoy what He was doing to her while He did it, and not jump straight to the orgasm. But with Lucian, most of her training was going right out the window. And it felt better than anything her Master had ever done to her.

She tried to repeat to herself that he was doing something to her head, and that she really didn't like it at all, but it wouldn't help. And when she finally was allowed to come, it was the closest thing to absolute bliss she had ever felt in either her life or her unlife. It felt better than when her Master had fucked her when they both were turning human again, after being vampires for so long. It was incredible.

And as she fell out of her high and returned to a semi-normal state, the reality of what had happened hit her like a stone wall. She had been fucked by her Master's enemy, as if she was Veronica herself, and she _liked it_. She had _enjoyed it_. She had even fucking begged for more like a little bitch off the street. The weight of it made her collapse into sobs as soon as the shadows let her go. She had completely betrayed her Master, even worse than Veronica had. And when she looked at herself in disgust, she saw the scars across her back made out shapes. Letters to be precise. L-U-C-I-A-N. Lucian had marked her as his own. Lucian had marked her AS HIS OWN!

Before she could let out a new wave of sobs, she felt herself being contracted into a tight black box made of shadow, that formed itself skin-tight against her naked body. She then heard Lucian humming as he wrapped something else around her… was it paper? And then tied a sash-like thing around her waist. She was stuck inside the black shadow which was holding her up, had no idea what was going on, and felt herself be dropped feet first onto the ground.

She didn't know where she was, but could tell there were quite a few people around her, including Lucian who spoke.

"Where's Raph? Oh there he is! I've got a surprise for you, my friend!" Lucian said cheerfully, as if he were a little boy at Christmas. "Go, on! Open it!!"

Anouk suddenly realized what was going on. The paper Lucian had wrapped around her was wrapping paper, and the sash was actually a ribbon. She must have been placed right in front of her Master as well, because she could hear the sound of all the equipment he always carried upon his person clanging against all the rest. Her leather paddle that she loved/hated so much, the ball gag, the nipple clamps. Raph was a walking bondage rack, and Anouk knew the pros and cons of wearing such items out in public.

"Go on! What're you waiting for?" Lucian asked. Ann still felt no tug on the bow, and wondered if her Master would ever speak to her again. Suddenly, she heard the meow of a cat, followed by the hiss of another, which ended abruptly. Then she felt a cat rub around her ankles and someone, or thing, pulled the bow. The shadow blackness immediately disappeared, and Anouk collapsed to the ground and her Master's feet. She took one look at the intense amount of anger in his face, and had to look away. She had never seen him so absolutely livid before. She was almost glad that he didn't look at her, feeling as though there would be no way she could face such a look. The only reaction Raph took to the entire thing was to step nonchalantly over her, as if she didn't exist, and address Lucian.

She didn't pay attention too much else for the rest of the resulting fight between her Sire and Lucian, except for Veronica, who was leaning over her asking if she was alright. Naked, bleeding, and scarred mentally and physically, Anouk replied by saying that if she had access to a stake, it would be in Veronica's heart right then. Soberly, Veronica offered her one.

"Go ahead, I'm so sorry for what Lucian did to you. I feel horrible. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't."

Taken aback by how sincere she seemed, Anouk passed up the only thing that would have redeemed her in her Sire's eyes. She decided not to stake Veronica, and instead watched the fight. Lucian managed to whip her once, and again made her enjoy it, but with the personal sacrifice of a vampire of the city, Lucian was finally destroyed.

The aftermath of the fight broke Anouk's heart, as she stood trembling beneath a coat given to her by a kind city member. She concentrated on the ground and waited for her Sire to say something to her. Raph took his sweet time in speaking to other members of the city, before finally glaring at his childe, and gave her the same order he had already given her twice that evening.

"You will go home to Staci, get her to strap you into the special shackles, and wait for my arrival. I don't feel comfortable around you."

Holding back her tears, Anouk did exactly as she was told, and drove to the haven they shared with their ghouls. She repeated her instructions to their most trusted ghoul, Staci, who nodded and changed her beautiful soft voice into the hard stern voice she reserved only when she was being Dom over someone. The thought that she would get no sympathy from her best friend in the compound depressed her further, but she did what she was bidden without hesitation, and cooperated to the best of her ability by stripping as Staci locked Anouk's arms and legs into the special shackles, which were designed especially for vampires with Potence. Although Anouk didn't posses the discipline, she knew that she was being put in these to make absolutely sure that she wouldn't be able to escape. She then was left alone in the dungeon, waiting for her Sire to arrive, and scared shitless as to what he would do to her when he did come home.

She was down there for at least forty-five minutes before she used her heightened senses to hear a car arrive, park, and a man get out. She knew it was her Master even before he entered the house and spoke, of which he did very little.

"Staci, where is she?"

"In the dungeon as bidden, Master. Would you like anything?"

"No, go about your business as usual."

"Yes, Master."

When she heard the door to the dungeon open and her Master stalk in, she couldn't control her trembling.

"I don't know what he did to you, and I don't want to know. He already took one of my loves away from me. If you show any inclination to act as Veronica did, I'll stake you and kill you myself. Understand?"

Anouk nodded, keeping her mouth shut for fear of letting a sob escape it. She kept her eyes on the ground, and concentrated on every word he said.

"The new Prince has been chosen, and we are now officially a clan again. We both have been Acknowledged, but you will still fall under Accounting. You will wear this from now on, and if you ever take it off, I'll stake you." Raph pulled out a chain choker leash, usually used in the training of puppies, and put it over her head.

"Finally, we will start over at the basics. You will not speak to anyone without my permission to do so. You will not leave my shoulder unless I tell you to, and if you do not obey these rules, I _will_ destroy you myself. Do you understand?"

Anouk nodded again, feeling a blush creep up her face, unaware she had even put the effort needed into doing so. She was deeply ashamed to be treated as though she had never known anything, and to have to go through this retraining. Then again, she also felt horrible for her earlier transgressions, and would ask for punishment as soon as she had a chance.

Raph sighed as he looked at her bloody trembling form, and released her from her bonds.

"Heal yourself, put some clothes on and let's go. I still have business on Elysium and you're coming with me."

The rest of the night was spent by Anouk following a step behind her Master, keeping her eyes on the ground, and feeling horribly humiliated to be wearing the puppy leash in public. She was only mentioned twice, once by the Sheriff asking if she was alright, (to which Raph replied that she was _at the moment_, and the Sheriff wisely didn't ask anything else) and again by one of Raph's friends who noticed the leash, joked that he was stealing Anouk, and tried to grab it, before his hand went straight through it. Raph only glared at him briefly before returning to the conversation.

Of course, she had gone through all this before, so it wasn't as if it was new, but the fact that she was being subjected to it again, followed by the fact that the first time she hadn't been a vampire among the rest of the city of vampires who knew her made her feel completely humiliated. She fought back the tears, though, knowing how her Master would react to such a display of not being able to take her punishment.

She made it through Elysium in relatively good condition, but when she arrived home she was returned to the special shackles while Raph called a house meeting. Using her keen hearing she was able to hear the whole thing, and felt her spirit fall and her heart shatter.

"Anouk is currently in the process of being retrained. As such, you are all to treat her as if she is being trained for the first time. Until I say otherwise, you all are free to treat her as you will, with one exception. If I find anyone pleasuring her, you will join her in her status. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, Master"s followed the speech, and Raph dismissed them all. Anouk still listened closely to see if there would be anything else said, and to her surprise, she heard her Master speaking to her.

"I know you're listening, little girl. Until you prove yourself to me, this is how things will be. You will either behave or be punished even more severely than I plan on. From this point on you have no sway over anything in this household. Staci is taking over most of your duties within the house, and I am taking over the ones within kindred society. You have a difficult period of time approaching, little girl."

She was left shackled until the following night when she was awoken by the feeling of three whips all hitting her at the same time. She yelped out of surprise and alarm, and heard four female voices laugh from behind her.

"Hmm, apparently vampires CAN feel pain," a sneering voice commented to the others, and Anouk turned her head to see who they were. She caught a glimpse of three of the ghouled slaves who had been with her Master since before even she was found, each holding whips were sniggering at the comment. Like rapid fire three more lashes burned down upon her pale flesh and the same voice shouted at her.

"I didn't give you permission to look at me, slave! Give her six more each, girls," the voice commanded and Ann twisted against her bonds, trying to dodge the wicked ends of the whips. It didn't work, and she felt eighteen hard licks score her back before stopping again. A loud whimper had escaped her lips, and the voice was cruel.

"Don't you dare make noise! You are to take this whipping silently! I have waited over 20 years for revenge, and you are not going to spoil it for me by whimpering!!" Anouk suddenly realized who the voice belonged to, and her eyes widened. She was about to turn around again to make sure, when she remembered what happened last time, and decided not to. She couldn't be mistaken anyway.

"Jasmine!" She whispered and immediately remembered when she had been sixteen years old and had spied on one of Jasmine's sessions. The paddling she had received from her Master for doing so had been punishment enough in her mind, but apparently Jasmine had never forgotten. Anouk tried to remember how long it had been since Jasmine had left the house to search for a different Master, and surmised that it must have been at least 15 years. And since Jasmine had never been a ghoul… she must be about 40 by now. Anouk heard a snort and Jasmine answered her derisively.

"So you haven't forgotten everything, have you? Only your training…"

"That's not true! You abandoned Master Raph! At least I-"

"SILENCE!" Jasmine yelled and grabbed the whip from one of the other girls. She began whipping Anouk in her rage, with the licks hitting anywhere and everywhere. Anouk tried to control her shrieks, but when the whip sliced her ear and wrapped around her neck, she wasn't able to hold back the yells. This just seemed to enrage Jasmine more, and the human kept whipping the vampire until the tip of the whip was covered in blood. When both women had run out of energy, Jasmine put the whip down and Anouk felt her Beast try to take over. As she had been so depressed and so repentant, she had no willpower left to try and hold the inner Beast back, and ended up frenzying for the lost blood.

Raph, who had been watching via the cameras normally used to tape such things, had not been particularly upset by the severeness of the whipping, but knew he had to do something when he watched his Childe frenzy. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the dungeon. When he opened the door he took note of his Childe struggling harder to be free than ever before, with her fangs showing and her eyes fixed on Jasmine. The four girls were cowering on the far side of the room, unsure of what to do, and Raph went to them first.

"M-Master!" one of them cried out to him, and he pulled each of them out of the dungeon, except for Jasmine.

"You wished to see what a vampire really is? What I could have made you? Take a good long look at her, girl," Raph said, grabbing Jasmine by her hair and forcing her to watch as Anouk struggled violently against her bonds. "At this moment she would pleasantly rip your throat out and guzzle your precious blood until you were drier than Ben Stein's voice. And she wouldn't even know what she was doing until she had her fill of you and dropped out of the blood frenzy. You still wish I had done that to you instead of her?"

Repulsed but curious at the same time, Jasmine watched in awe. She replied to Raph's question but continued staring at Anouk, transfixed at the sight. "No, sir… how do you get her to stop?"

Raph snorted at the girl and walked over to his Childe, making sure to keep far enough away that she couldn't sink her fangs into him.

"First, we need to get rid of the thing which drove her to frenzy in the first place. Go wait upstairs."

Looking a little confused and pouty, Jasmine none-the-less did as she was told and left the dungeon. Once she was gone, Anouk's struggling grew less intense, but she still hadn't dropped out of it completely. Raph watched her continue to struggle for a moment or two, and let her come out of the trance on her own. Her back was a complete mess, and her ear was almost completely cut through.

Once she returned to her normal self, Raph ran a finger over her back. She yelped and tried to twist away, but couldn't. "M-Master… it hurts, sir," she whimpered pitifully as his finger explored her ears and neck, eventually making its way down to her ass.

"Good."

His finger lightly ran along her crack, and softly probed its way through, barely touching her asshole before continuing to her vagina. He lightly drew his finger across it, and continued to her clitoris, making her squirm as she tried to get more. A millisecond after she moved, his other hand came down hard upon her striped butt cheek, making her squeak and hold still. He snorted again and moved away from her. She was about to say something but kept her mouth shut because he came right back over with a pair of handcuffs.

Standing over her, Raph undid one of the shackles and immediately took hold of her wrist. He put it behind her back. He then reached to the other shackle and undid it too, pulling the arm behind her back with the other one. As soon as she was cuffed, he moved to her legs and attached a spreader bar to her ankles. Undoing the shackles attached to her ankles, he turned her towards him and hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman carry. He held her around her waist with one arm, and went over to the third door which connected to the room.

Knowing that behind this door was the hospital set up, she suddenly wondered why he planned on giving her dead organs an enema. Once he set her down in the room though, she understood better. Beside the door were some sterile white cabinets containing every type of medical supplement needed, such as tongue presses, cotton balls, and rubber gloves. She knew the cabinets contained other stuff medical in nature, like pill medications, gauze, lotion, sanitizing hand gel that burned like hell on open wounds, a certain type of arthritis lotion which plain old burned like hell, especially on a freshly washed ass, and lots of other types of lotions, creams, and soaps. In the middle of the room was an operating table, complete with light and built in audio recorder. And strapped to the operating table was one of Raph's male ghouls, Emory, who Anouk knew well. He was a beautiful man, but also a complete and utter painslut who all the girls loved to play with, but he especially liked playing with Anouk, since she could provide a kiss that only Raph could duplicate. (And much to Anouk's initial disappointment, Raph doesn't like playing with the males)

Emory was strapped down naked on his back, and as soon as he saw Ann, he got an instant hardon. Anouk couldn't help but giggle when Raph groaned and averted his eyes, but was quick to stop before he could send more than two hard slaps to her rear. He set her feet down on the floor, and gave her butt another slap. Emory seemed to get even more excited when Raph spanked Ann, and Ann could tell he was trying hard not to come. She looked at her Master who nodded to her, and she smiled. She made her way over to Emory slowly, since she was still cuffed and spread, but managed to get to where his penis was extending easily enough. Smiling at him, Anouk put her mouth over his penis, and began to suck… but only after sinking her fangs into him first. He was writhing and moaning under her, and she was enjoying having a little control.

Far too soon Ann heard her Master say "Enough." But she was too hungry. Her entire stomach of blood had been emptied, and after feeding from Emory it was only ¼ of the way full. She continued sucking, not having the will to stop.

"Anouk! That's ENOUGH!" Raph shouted at her, and suddenly had a paddle in his hand. He gave Anouk a swat that felt as though a professional baseball player had hit her with a bat, and she immediately stopped in order to yell.

"OowW! What was that, sir?!" She shrieked.

"That was a hint of what's to come if you keep disobeying me." He said to her sternly. She saw the paddle he was holding, and raised an eyebrow. It looked remarkably like her normal one, but that one had never ever made such a painful contact. She wondered if her Master had been working on Potence of late, as it certainly felt that powerful. What she didn't know was that Raph had only given her a weak tap with the paddle, so that she wouldn't demasculate Emory.

"But Master… I'm not full yet…" Ann said looking for sympathy, and found nothing but a cold stare.

"Obviously you haven't learned your lesson yet." Raph said as he grabbed his Childe by the bicep and draped her across the operating table and Emory's chest. He popped her on the ass six times with the odd paddle, and each time she screamed at the force that was put behind it. "I wasn't even putting any strength into those, little girl. I thought you had built up your endurance."

Crying, Ann shrugged. Raph pulled her off Emory (who seemed to have enjoyed that immensely) and picked her back up over his shoulder. She had managed to get her crying down to sniffling. Raph patted her butt with his free hand.

"Heal yourself, Anouk. You need to be in top condition for what happens next."

"What happens next, sir?" Anouk asked absently and she concentrated on putting the new blood in her system to use, and healed her back and ear. He landed another smack on her rear with the paddle before grumbling.

"You know better than to ask me questions like that, little girl."

"I thought I was supposed to be in training, sir…?" She asked with just the slightest hint of attitude, but Raph caught it. He immediately quickened his pace to the frame with the special shackles on it, and fastened her in as fast as possible. Once her had her in the position he wanted, something where her ass was prominent, he actually put some force behind his strike. The crack followed by the scream of agony made him feel like he was getting through to her for the first time that night. He continued to paddle her with some strength behind the force, effectively making it seem as though he were using Potence 3 with a paddle, and Anouk continued to scream.

The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt. It was incredible. It was like someone had truly put her bare ass on a stove and turned the flame up as high as it would go. This couldn't possibly be her paddle, could it?


End file.
